This invention relates generally to golf bags, and more particularly, to a multi-function golf bag which includes a rigid outer bag and a two-part soft inner bag that is removably disposed and supported in the outer bag. One preferred embodiment includes provision for garment storage within the golf bag.
Conventional golf bags, which are designed for carrying golf clubs and associated equipment, are usually fabricated from a relatively soft material and are open at the upper end to allow access to the clubs contained within the golf bag. Consequently, such golf bags are not suitable for travel, particularly on airplanes or other public transportation. Transportable golf bags having a rigid casing have been proposed. However, such golf bags are relatively heavy and cumbersome for use on a golf course. An alternative arrangement is the provision of a cover of a rigid material for the golf bag that can be used in transporting the golf bag. Such a rigid cover adds weight to the golf bag during transporting of the golf bag. Moreover, such cover does not prevent interference and rattling of the clubs within the golf bag as it is being transported.
A further consideration is that a golfer often wants to carry clothing along with the golf clubs. This can include a golf shirt, a hat, in addition to shoes and other accessories. Such articles of clothing tend to become wrinkled because they are crammed into pockets, or stuffed into the bag along with the golf clubs.
There have been various proposals for making golf bags more mobile. Typically, this involves the addition of wheels to the golf bag, generally located at the bottom of the golf bag, and the wheels can be fixed or retractable. Often, a retractable handle is provided near the top of the golf bag, allowing the bag to be pulled in a generally upright position.